Irresistible
by Ami Haruichi
Summary: Quizá no te agradara, pero por observarlo tanto, terminaste dándote cuenta de que Tsukishima Kei, era completamente irresistible y cuándo se acercaba de esa forma a ti, solo podías dejarte llevar. PersonajexLector
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate**

 _ **Irresistible**_

¿Cuál fue tu primera impresión de Tsukishima Kei?

Un patético hedonista, grosero y molesto.

Eso porque en la ceremonia de entrada chocaste con él sin querer y te barrió con la mirada desde lo alto. Maldito gigante.

Bueno, al menos no estaba en tu clase, tener que soportarlo todo el día no era una opción factible, al menos para ti, porque tus compañeras parecían estar mas que encantadas con la simple idea. Sin embargo para tu desgracia, si estaba en la clase de al lado por lo que estabas obligada a soportarlo en la entrada, en el almuerzo, en la salida e incluso después de las actividades de tu club porque te uniste al de natación.

Que no te agradara no era un secreto, incluso él lo sabía y sonreía satisfactoriamente con cierto deje de burla cuando por inercia fruncías el ceño con el simple hecho de verlo y el que para él fuera tan divertido te molestaba aún más.

—¿Podrías ir a la bodega del gimnasio a traer la red? —te pidió tu capitana— Hay muchas hojas en la alberca y no podemos nadar.

—Seguro. —asentiste alegre y tomaste rumbo.

Cuándo llegaste, no tardaste en recordar que el equipo masculino de volley estaba entrenando y lo más seguro era que Tsukishima también estuviera ahí, maldita sea, ¿por qué tenías que ser de primero y acatar las ordenes sin rechistar? Si mínimo fueras un año mayor, de seguro que pudiste haberte negado.

No te equivocaste, efectivamente, estaba ahí practicado su bloqueo, cuando te vio sonrió como solía hacerlo, para evadirlo pusiste una actitud altanera y campante mientras avanzabas hacia la bodega.

Estabas tardando más de lo que te gustaría pero no hallabas la estúpida red en todo ese desorden. De momento, oíste como apagaban la luz y cerraban a puerta detrás tuyo; asustada, por la idea que que no hayan notado tu presencia y te dejaran encerrada ahí, te giraste.

Fue cuándo viste la imponente figura de Tsukishima Kei ahí.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —te pusiste a la defensiva.

—He venido a saludar, ya que te tomaste la molestia de hacerme una visita.

—No estoy aquí por ti, así que ve a recibir balones con la cara o algo y déjame en paz, larguirucho.

—¿Qué clase de apodo fue ese? —sonrió complacido— Para tu información, tengo diez minutos de descanso, deberías estar agradecida porque que los estoy invirtiendo en ti.

—¿Agradecida? —enarcaste la ceja— Ni si quiera me agradas.

—¿Ah sí? —se acercó peligrosamente a ti y volvió su tono un poco más profundo— Será que me odias... —retrocediste nerviosa hasta chocar con pared, colocó ambos brazos a tus costados y te encerró entre su cuerpo y la superficie plana— o será que te gusto demasiado.

Las reacciones de tu cuerpo fueron involuntarias, tus rodillas flaquearon, el pulso se te aceleró y tus mejillas se tiñeron de un bonito y brillante rojo.

—T-tú no me gustas. —tartamudeaste en un fallido intento de sonar segura de ti misma.

—Que mal... —al contrario de él que parecía estar demasiado seguro de sí— porque tu a mi, me gustas bastante.

Lanzaste varias maldiciones por tener solo puesto el traje de baño y la bata, porque tocó una de tus piernas y te observó directamente a los ojos, normalmente lo hubieras golpeado o algo, pero así como estabas solo pudiste desviar la mirada y dejarte ir porque a pesar de que lo que pensabas de él no era muy agradable, así como notaste que él era un egocéntrico, también habías notado que Tsukishima Kei era completamente irresistible.

 _¿Fin?_

Nota final: Bueno, esta vez con un Tsukishima x Lector, perdón si quedó un poquito subidito de tono, pero no me imagino a Tsukishima de otra forma, en fin, creo que da para segunda parte pero solo si no me da flojera xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.**

 _ **Definitivamente Irresistible.**_

—Kei... —gemiste mientras acariciaste su nuca y jugaste con sus cabellos, él suspiró al tacto de tus dedos y te afianzó más hacia él.

—Dilo otra vez. —susurró en tu oído.

—Kei...—repetiste y con tus labios mordiste suavemente su cuello como parte del coqueteo. Lo sentiste flaquear mientras se disponía a meter la mano debajo del traje de baño.

Entonces encendieron las luces y la puerta se abrió.

Lo ibas a patear y a dejar sin hijos, debería agradecer que tenías sandalias y no tacones.

Las cosas estaban a punto de irse de tus manos hasta que tu capitana y Sawamura-senpai entraron a investigar tu tardanza y la desaparición de Tsukishima a pesar de que su descanso terminó. Encontrándolos a ti y a él en esa situación tan... Comprometedora.

—¡N-no es lo que creen! —te exaltaste al notar su presencia, tu cara alcanzó un rojo violento al ver el rostro de los respectivos capitanes...

¿Qué rostro tenían? El mismo que haría cualquiera al encontrar a dos personas de esa forma.

—Es completamente lo que creen. —debatió Tsukishima como una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

Se retiró despacio dejándote en libertad, se acomodó sus gafas y se abrió paso entre los dos capitanes que aun trataban de asimilar la imagen que acababan de ver. Las palabras del rubio solo te hicieron sentir más bochorno para con tus senpais.

Lo ibas a matar, eso era seguro.

—¡Vuelve aquí estúpido hombre garrocha! —gritaste y te apresuraste a salir de la bodega. El peso de la mirada de los demás del Karasuno mataba tu espalda, pero él, ya estaba platicando como si nada con Yamaguchi quién intentaba no notar lo incomodo de la situación.

Le alcanzaste, empujaste a Tadashi para poder pararte firme delante suyo.

—¿Qué quieres? —te barrió con la mirada.

—¡Que vayas con los senpais les digas que mentías!

—¿Su-sucede algo Tsuki? —Yamaguchi intervino intentando aligerar la situación, pero en vez de eso solo consiguió que lo intimidaras con tu mirada de demonio.

—¡Sucede que este patético chico enorme de aquí hizo que nuestros superiores malinterpretaran algo! —soltaste en reclamo, sin pausas y con un evidente enojo.

—Ya-ya veo. —respondió el pecoso algo asustado— Yo-yo me voy por ahí... —se dirigió hacia Ennoshita-senpai para dejarlos a los dos arreglar su asunto. Aunque como los demás, solo fingía no ponerles atención cuando en realidad ni siquiera pestañeaban por enterarse de los detalles.

Oíste a Tsukishima tronar la lengua.

—Eres muy escandalosa...—expresó.

—¡Y tú una molestia!, ¡ve ahí y diles que es un malentendido!

Sonrió triunfalmente y se agachó hasta quedar frente a ti. Sus ojos te atravesaron profundamente..

—¿Qué es un malentendido? —susurró con un tono de voz muy bajo, de tal manera que casi, pero solo un poco, podrías considerarla sensual— No opinabas lo mismo cuando metí mi mano bajo tu traje de baño y te toqué los pechos.

—¡N-no me lo recuerdes! —volviste a sonrojarte y sentiste que las piernas flaqueaban nuevamente.

Puso una mano sobre tu cintura otra vez y te atrajo hacia su cuerpo con una sensación dominante. No le importó que lo demás dejaran de disimular para mirarlos fijamente.

—Su-suéltame. —pediste avergonzada.

—¿Y si no me da la gana?

—Idiota, los otros nos observan.

—Pues que sientan envidia... —puso su lengua sobre el lóbulo de tu oreja. No pudiste más que derretirte.— Quiero que vuelvas a decir mi nombre.

—N-no.

—Dilo.

—¡Qué no!

—Si no lo haces, repetiré lo de hace un rato en la bodega y no me va importar que nos miren.

Quizá a él no le importaba, pero tú si tenías pudor y cordura, así que tragaste saliva antes de hablar:

—Kei. —gemiste obedeciendo sus ordenes.

—Perfecto. —besó tu oreja de forma sorpresivamente tierna y te liberó de su agarre.

—¿Huh? —fue lo único que salió de tu boca.

Con el dorso de su mano acarició dulcemente tu mejilla izquierda. Te observaba de una manera completamente distinta a la de hace rato, está vez incluso podías percibir algo de timidez y un ligero rosa adornando sus pómulos.

—Te quiero. —dijo.

Fue como si una bomba explotara en tu pecho.

—¿Eh?, ¿qué?, ¿eh?, ¿qué, qué dijiste? —titubeabas porque era sorprendente, no lo podías creer.

Extraño.

Tanto que parecía un sueño, porque cuando volviste a verlo para confirmar que tus ojos no mentían... Esa expresión había desaparecido. Por la manera en que acomodó sus lentes te diste cuenta de que el grosero, hedonista, personalista, arrogante y demás; había vuelto.

—¿Qué tienes niña?, ¿acaso te has quedado sin palabras?

—Kei, ¿qué acabas de decir?

—Yo no he dicho nada, ¿estás loca?

—No.

—Deberías ir a recoger a tu capitana y volver a la alberca o perderán el entrenamiento de hoy.

—Sí... —aún algo aturdida, diste media vuelta para llevarte a tu senpai de ahí, pero no podías todavía asimilar que fuera ilusión tuya. Te sentías completamente decepcionada.

Pero tras haber caminado un par de pasos , tomaste una decisión, apretaste los puños y giraste solo la mitad de tu cuerpo para verlo otra vez yendo con Tadashi. Respiraste muy profundo y hablaste:

—Solo por si las dudas Kei... Yo también te quiero.

Sentenciaste, pudiste notar como su cuerpo se estremeció un poco. Lo viste incluso reírse después. Solo te miró de reojo.

—Realmente eres muy interesante... —pensó un poco las cosas y luego suspiró con resignación— Bueno, vete ya, no quiero que salgas tarde del entrenamiento.

—¿Y eso por qué? —enarcaste una ceja.

—Sería muy molesto tener a una novia que te haga esperar...

Sonreíste a la par de él.

De todos modos decían que del odio al amor hay un solo paso, y, sinceramente creías que eso era estúpido cuando ambos eran dos sentimientos completamente opuestos, pero ahora sabías que hay una probabilidad del 99.99999% de que eso ocurra. Claro, que solo es posible si es Tsukishima Kei de quién hablábamos...

...Porque, ahora podías comprobar con toda certeza, que solo lo consiguió porque era definitivamente irresistible.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Nota final: Bueno, ahora si, ya segunda parte y final con el sensual Tsuki, perdonen si está un poquito subido de tono, pero necesitaba escribir algo así. En fin, espero que les haya gustado.**

 **También estaba pensando en hacer una segunda parte de "Amaestrados", pueden comentar si quieren que lo haga o no, bueno, me gustó.**

 **Recuerden que no acepto pedidos, los tomo como sugerencias porque me siento muy presionada si son "pedidos" pero normalmente nunca ignoro las "sugerencias" así que si tienen alguna es momento de dejarla aquí.**

 **Bye-bye!**


End file.
